Electricity
by night lupine
Summary: Hoorah for movies, and other such silly human activities! Edward and Bella, in a dark theater. No surprises there. ...Oh, who am I kidding? It can't be more than T.


Electricity by night lupine

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am nothing. I am simply a slave, bent to the will of the great queen: Stephenie Meyer.

It was a Saturday afternoon, just like all other Saturday afternoons. Except for the fact that my angel was not present. _Just where is that boy/man/vampire/amazing-love-of-my-life?_ This thought seemed to loop over like that one line of the annoying song that always seems to get in your head, whether or not you listen to it. He's not usually away this long. In fact, the last time I remember seeing him was last night, singing me to sleep. I woke up this morning anticipating hearing his familiar breathing and feel his cold body and smell his beautiful scent, my usual wake-up call; but instead found myself alone in my room, the window closed and the curtains drawn. I went over to the window to let the sun in, which was unsurprisingly weak and slightly gray, as per usual for this murky town; but if the sun wasn't out, why wasn't Edward here, with me? I sighed, and checked the clock on my way to the shower. 12:15 flashed in bold red numbers - unusually late for me.

After getting ready for my day, I noticed my stomach was growling angrily and stumbled down the stairs for some cereal. There was a note on the table from Charlie: he had gone fishing. Again. Not that I was complaining; it meant more time to spend with my love. Who was still not here. I did a few chores around the house, trying to distract myself with laundry and the Trig homework that I could just not get. After a while I came back to the kitchen to check the clock: 4:30. I began to feel the withdrawal; I needed a shot of Edward and soon. Was something wrong? Did something happen to him? He couldn't have… left again, could he? But sure enough, just as I was beginning to hyperventilate, I felt a pair of strong cold arms encircle my waist, and a kiss on my temple. I hadn't even heard the door open, but I guess I never really do. I wondered absently if vampires had the ability to walk through walls, and turned around in his arms.

"A-ha! I found you." His face broke into a grin.

"Actually, I think it was _I _that found _you_."

"But you were the one who was Missing In Action; and now you're here. Therefore, I found you." I nodded adamantly.

Laughing softly, he replied "Alright, alright, you win. And I apologize for my absence; believe me, it was extremely difficult being away so long." His eyes were touched with that adoring, protective look he reserved for me, and only me. I sighed, and nestled deeper into his chest.

"Impossible." We sat there in silence for a while, simply enjoying each other's company, until Edward seemed to remember something, and broke away.

"Oh! I nearly forgot. I've got something special planned for tonight." He said with a sparkle in his eye.

"Is that so?" He nodded. "Well, where to? The meadow? Maybe a trip to Italy?" He shook his head to each suggestion, still grinning.

"Nope." I became a little confused. "We're going to see '10,000 B.C.!'" Normally, this would not seem like such a strange statement; but I was unused to such human customs, expecting some sort of grand adventure. Then again, anywhere with Edward would be an adventure. I smiled at the cheesy thought, which grew as I sensed his enthusiasm. "I want to know if it's better than the original." My head immediately jumped to the image of Jane Fonda in full cave-man regalia, spiked club and all. I laughed, he smiled. This made me smile even larger, which made him laugh. I felt lighter than air with my angel looking so happy; there were even a few rays of sunshine streaming through the window. I was suddenly consumed with love for Edward; it was moments like these that I knew I could never live without him. I was just so happy I almost missed him saying "You should go get ready, the movie starts at 6 and we have about a half-hour drive to the cinema." One of the many downsides to living in such a small town - but it didn't really matter, as long as I could be with him.

We didn't end up leaving until about an hour later; I kept getting distracted from my preparations by a few chaste-but-lovely kisses from Edward. When we got to the cinema, we had about 10 minutes before the movie started, and a very long line at the ticket booth ahead of us. After many aggravatingly slow minutes, we finally arrived at the front of the line, and grabbed our tickets. As we began to walk forward towards the concession stand, two young kids who were running around the place suddenly crashed into my poor love; backing slowly away, he was dripping wet with the soda one of the boys had been holding. He grimaced at the kids, who screamed and ran away.

"Edward! You scared them."

"It's for their own good. They shouldn't be running in malls, it's dangerous." With a grimace, Edward excused himself to the bathroom, leaving me to get the popcorn. I settled impatiently in the long line, glaring at the back of the woman who was apparently having an awful lot of trouble deciding which candy to take. I felt a tap on the back and swung around expectantly, hoping to see my love, but instead seeing the beaming face of Jessica Stanley. My face fell unintentionally, but I managed to regain my composure before I hurt her feelings.

"Hey, Bella! Ohmygosh, what a surprise to see you here! Are you here with Edward? I'm just here with Mike. Did I tell you? He totally asked me out!" I was momentarily frazzled by this flurry of Jess-speak, but managed to choke out a congratulations on her success.

"That's great, Jess! I'm so excited for you."

"Thanks! I'm so excited to just get in that theater." She said, rather enthusiastically. That was just a little odd - how excited could a person be about a movie?

"Really? What movie are you seeing?"

She looked at me with what seemed like an attempt at a coy laugh, and replied, "Oh, Bella. You are just too adorable." I was still confused - was I missing something? "It's not the movie that matters - it's what goes on at the back of the theater!" She said, in a suggestive tone. "I've waited so long for my chance to seriously hook up with Mike, and here it is!" Oh. So that's what she meant. And of course, Bella the Innocent and Naïve hadn't thought of that part. Was that why Edward decided to go to the cinema...? _No, don't get your hopes up_, I thought to myself. _It's probably against his moral code to even think such things. _

"Bella? Hell-o, anybody in there?" I was so lost in thought, I hadn't even realized she had been talking non-stop for the past minute or so.

"Sorry, Jess; I'm a little distracted. What did you say?"

She sighed dramatically. "I said, have you seen Mike anywhere around here? He was supposed to meet me 10 minutes ago."

"Nope, sorry." She groaned exasperatedly.

"What if something happened? What if he got in a car accident?" She began to panic. "Or worse - what if he decided to stand me up?" Uh-oh, I could almost see the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. My thoughts went back to this afternoon, when I had had nearly the same feelings about the absence of Edward.

"Oh, look! There he is!" I said, for once relieved to see Mike's spiky blond head. She whipped around to follow my finger, pointing at a group of boys gaping at a poster for some new Jessica Alba film.

"Thanks, Bella!" She said over her shoulder as she walked quickly in Mike's direction. "Oh - and have fun at the movie!" She added with a conspiratorial wink. Sighing inwardly, I turned back around to find myself at the front of the line.

Turning the corner with my purchases in hand a minute or so later, I was immediately pulled into a pair of cold, familiar arms, spilling a few pieces of popcorn. "I missed you," my Edward whispered in my ear.

"You were gone for five minutes," I said, grinning at him.

"Five minutes that would have been spent 300 more productively with you." I blushed as he held the door open to the theater.

We chose to sit in the few seats across the aisle running up the side of the room; everywhere else seemed to be too full of people. I silently cursed everyone in the back row for taking the chock-full-of-opportunity seats with the fold-up armrests as we sat down a few rows in front of an old couple. I could feel this was going to be an… awkward night.

As the lights dimmed to signal the start of the movie, I immediately felt the currents of electricity pulling me closer to Edward. I chanced a quick peek over at him, and was surprised to see him gazing at me intently, his eyes holding a hint of curiosity. I glanced at him quizzically, secretly wondering (and hoping desperately) if he felt the same sort of electric pull as I did. He reached up to brush my hair to my other shoulder, and almost instantly felt the almost manic need to reach up and pull his lips down to my bare neck. I resisted; but eventually the Want for Edward crushed the efforts of my Want for Dignity, and slowly reached up to kiss him. Unfortunately, as Nature would have it, I am a short and Edward is tall. The conflict there is clear; so I devised a new plan at seduction, and chose instead to nibble gently on his ear. This was met with a soft chuckle and a nod over to the elderly couple seated behind us.

"Now, now, Bella. Surely you can last more than 5 minutes into a movie before trying to seduce me?" I pouted, a last-ditch attempt at sexiness.

"No." He laughed gently again - it really is my favorite sound in the world - and tapped me gently on the nose with the tip of his finger.

"Pay attention to the movie, love."

"Will there be a quiz on this later, Professor?" I said in a mocking tone, resting my feet on the empty chairs in front of us.

"Yes. Now please, be respectful of the humans trying to enjoy the film they paid to see." I crossed my arms over my chest, delayed for the moment. He took one of my hands and held it in both of his, settling them just above my knee.

It really is a sign of how sexually inactive we are that the small notion of his hand on my thigh drove me bonkers.

My stupid, traitor of a heart fluttered wildly for a few moments, alerting my beloved to my, erm... distress. With a start, I felt his thumb rubbing small circles on the inside of my thigh, and instantly began to feel heat in my face. I suddenly found myself imagining simply ripping his clothes off and jumping him right then and there, but forced those temptingly lovely images to the back of my mind. What was it about a dark theater that makes you want to do inappropriate things? When seeing that his attempts to drive me crazy had gone more or less ignored, he increased his efforts and began to slowly rub his hand up and down my thigh, whilst maintaining a nonchalant, too-innocent face. The temperature of my body began to rise at an alarming rate, making Edward grin.

"Edward…" I groaned.

"Yes, Bella?" I could hear the delight in his voice at my reaction.

"You're killing me here." And dying felt so, so good.

"Oh dear, I'd rather keep you alive. Shall I stop?" I felt panic resound throughout my being; this was the first time Edward had been so sensual in _weeks._

"No!" I said a little too quickly, and received a few worried glances from surrounding movie-goers. _Movie. Right. Just focus on the movie_, I thought to myself. _Just whatever you do, don't focus on… _

Too late. Apparently sensing my force of will, and him being Edward, he just had to do something about it. So before I knew what was happening, I felt a pair of soft, cold rose petals brush the base of my neck, down my left shoulder and back again with the lightest butterfly kisses. My poor, frantic heart nearly burst out of my chest, beating itself into a frenzy and sending a fresh wave of red to my face. Almost unconsciously, my eyelids half-closed and my lips parted, sighing slightly. It is a _really_ good thing movie theaters are so dark. The kisses continued up my neck to just below my ear, and I could feel his cool breath stirring up the few wisps of hair that had escaped from the rest. My whole body tensed up, and I began to panic for the fact that the kisses went missing, but were soon replaced by my love's lilting whisper.

"Do you know what I would be doing to you right now, if we weren't in a theater crowded with humans?" I struggled to retain coherent thought, trying to wrap my mind around the words he had just spoken. My overly-active imagination was producing image after image in my mind, set free by a simple phrase.

"Wh-What?" I whispered tentatively, desperate for the answer.

"Well… first, I think I'd lay you down on the couch in my room, away from prying eyes and other such interruptions." I trembled slightly as his hands found their way up to my waist. "After which, I would ravage you " - I received a kiss on my neck - "with kisses" - a kiss on my jaw - "from head to toe, discarding any unnecessary… barriers from my mission." _Clothes. No more…bare skin, hot and cold, kisses. Need to kiss. Must have him - now. Now would be... good. _My searching lips met his, simultaneously releasing so much of the sexual tension that had built itself up and creating a hunger for more. I had to watch myself and not be so overcome with desire that I cross his boundaries and force him to stop, but was surprised to find that it was him who took my face roughly in his hands and pressed against me as much as the armrest dividing the seats allowed him to. I responded immediately, shifting slightly for easier access, but at the same time keeping a hold on my self-restraint; it was truly an Herculean effort, and yet again, Edward had decided to take it upon himself to make me putty in his hands. Not that I wasn't already, every minute we were together. But then, to my severe and slightly concerning delight, his lips parted slightly and I felt his cool tongue trace my bottom lip; but I remained strong, sure that as soon as I was caught in his trap he would immediately break off with a "Bella, wait" or a "Sorry, love, it's just too dangerous." But that tongue was persistent. And hey. Who was I to be so inhospitable to such a friendly one?

I tentatively parted my lips, and felt his tongue touch mine just ever so slightly. My head was immediately a hurricane of wonderment and ecstasy, and I tossed my previous inhibitions aside, throwing myself wholeheartedly into the kiss. I was practically feeding off his radiant energy; it was making me high. So high, I hardly noticed when my hands tangled themselves in his hair, and felt him pressing me back against the seat. Nothing in the world existed except for Edward and I. Unfortunately, that little annoying human need to breathe came to mind as I realized that I had been so consumed with Edward I had neglected to; but fortunately, this merely brought his lips back to my neck, making me gasp even harder for air as I took in more of my own personal drug. This was ecstasy, this was, well, how it should be, as cheesy as that is. I heard a small moan, surprised to find it had come from my own throat; it seemed to make his hungry kisses all the more wild. I wrapped my ankle around his, urging him on. Hands flew everywhere, trying to touch everything at once; I brought his lips back up to mine, and was met with yet even more passion and love than could possibly be expressed. All too soon, we were broken apart by a disapproving "tisk, tisk" from behind.

The old couple strikes.

Edward and I sheepishly looked back at them; the both of them looked positively shocked. Apparently, we had gathered quite a little audience; I noticed several people suspiciously averting their eyes back to the movie, while continuously giving us amused little glances. I had completely forgotten the purpose of going to the theater - to see a movie. I couldn't even remember what it was called, still reeling from my burst of ecstasy. It looked like a bunch of pyramids. _Were those elephants? No -- woolly mammoths. And some great battle? Oh right. '10,000 B.C.' _My face probably resembled a tomato; I was still trembling slightly when I settled my hands in my lap and tried to focus on the movie; but my attempts were fruitless. The energy between Edward and me was tangible, and even though the only parts of us that were even slightly touching were our knees, the desire filling every fiber of my being would not relent.

The movie finally ended after what seemed like an eternity, and the lights came back on. I felt him coming close before I heard him whisper, "Well. That was… interesting."

**A/N: You know the drill: read, review, repeat. Thank'ee much, kind lads 'n lassies! This is the first fic I've posted; I've written plenty, but never really liked them much. But thanks to some prodding, I hiked up my skirts and pressed on until I got something I kinda liked! So, tell me what you think. :**


End file.
